Just the way you are
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: After forgetting Valentine's day last year, Riven wants to give Musa something she'll remember. He ends up seeking some valuable advice from a couple and spends a lot of money. Will everything go as planned or did he go a bit over the top? Oneshot.


**Just the way you are**

Riven really wanted to impress Musa this year, but he didn't know what to do. He walked through Magix and everywhere he looked, there were shops selling heart shaped chocolate boxes or red roses. Apparently, those things had now become the symbol of 'love' in the city. But they just weren't good enough for Riven. He wanted to get Musa something really special, something she'd remember till her death even if Riven wasn't with her. He'd been thinking about Valentine's Day since January. This time he was determined not to forget it like the last time, which had to be one of the stupidest things Riven had ever done.

All of the winx and the specialists were at Alfea, ready to exchange their gifts and go to a club together. Riven didn't even know why he was being dragged to Alfea on Redfountain's day off. Valentine's had never had any significance in Riven's life because he had always been alone, so he never had anyone to tell him how much they loved him. So gradually, he forgot about that day. He wasn't even paying any attention when the other boys exchanged their gifts with their girlfriends so he was stuck when his friends told him to go ahead. Luckily, Riven was a quick thinker, so her pulled Musa into an extremely long and very passionate kiss. She had told him that it was more than enough and that that it was the best present he could ever give her, but he still felt horrible for forgetting.

This year, after alot of arguing with the guys, they had finally managed to convince him to get his butt into Magix and look for something to get for Musa. It was a case of 'easier said than done' because nothing appealed to Riven. He had asked a few sales assistants but they just suggested the most expensive thing in the shop and it didn't even look special.

"This is so much harder than I thought," Riven mumbled while standing in the middle of two rows of shops, fully decorated in pink and red ribbons and hearts. He could've puked if he really wanted to. Pink was his least favourite colour and even Musa wasn't too keen on it, so a fluffy pink teddy bear was out of the question.

He sighed and scrunched his hands up in his pockets. He didn't have a clue of what he was doing. It was easy for the other guys to get their girlfriends presents because they'd squeal over anything pink but Musa wouldn't. Besides, Riven wasn't ready to go with the easy option and buy a cheap bouquet of red roses for someone he loved more than his own life.

He casually strode over to the park and perched on one end of a bench. On the other end was a very romantic couple; they had a red rose between their hands and were smiling at each other. Riven turned away from them and rolled his eyes. Suddenly the clogs of his brain clicked into place and he came up with an excellent idea.

He quickly shuffled over to the couple and cleared his throat. Within seconds, the couple turned to him with confused expressions on their faces. The lady had long, white-blonde hair and pale green eyes, whereas the man had thick, black hair with dark eyes. They were wearing casual clothes, even though it was Valentine's Day.

"Yes?" asked the woman, sounding very dazed. It was so obvious to Riven that they had been kissing because Musa's eyes would also haze over whenever they kissed. Riven smirked at that thought and got a suspicious glare from the woman's boyfriend.

"Sorry," Riven apologised quickly before the man punched him. "The thing is...I've been looking for a present to get my girlfriend but I have no idea what to get her..."

"And how are we meant to help, exactly?" the man snapped, he looked like an extremely rude character. Riven just arched his eyebrow, looking ready to kick the shit out of the obnoxious man.

However, his girlfriend quickly placed her hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down. "Joe, atleast let him finish?!" Riven was just staring at the woman with a smirk on his face. He was thankful that she was kind. Joe pouted and looked at the ground.

"Thanks," Riven replied, politely. "As I was saying, I don't know what to get her so I was wondering if you could give me some advice? Umm, I was also wondering what he gave you, just as a guideline."

The lady, whose name was Katie, smiled at him and then giggled. "This," she showed Riven the delicate looking flower. "Joe got me this rose as a Valentines present." Katie leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Riven was actually feeling happy for them in his head but he didn't say anything.

Once his gaze went back to the rose, his eyebrows automatically furrowed, "Is that it?" he blurted out, not meaning to sound rude. Joe jerked his head and faced him with a cocky expression.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" he asked, trying to intimidate Riven but Riven wasn't even feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Joe..." Katie hissed. She then wrapped her skinny arms around his arm and hugged him. "What he means to say is that small presents like this are more meaningful than extremely expensive ones, and your loved one will appreciate them more if they come from the heart, rather than a fancy shop."

Riven's mouth fell to the floor, he felt so dumb at that moment. '_Why didn't I think of that?' _He thought, feeling annoyed with himself, though he was feeling more embarrassed that someone else his age was telling him that. "I get that but how does that solve my problem?" he asked shyly. He didn't really care if Katie thought that he was thick because he wasn't, he truly had no idea what to get Musa after that piece of wise advice.

Katie didn't seem to be annoyed in the least, in fact she looked surprised. "Well, if I was you I'd get her something that she loves and would appreciate coming from your heart. Remember, the most valuable presents can't be bought," she explained, sweetly.

"Dude, what does she love besides you?" Joe asked, joining in with the conversation. He seemed to have changed his mood within seconds.

Riven pursed his lips together and thought about it for a moment. "She like's...music," he uttered. Abruptly, his mouth curved upwards and his lavender eyes lit up. "That's it!" he exclaimed and stood up hastily.

Katie and Joe exchanged looks. "That's what?" they asked, looking excited as well as confused. Riven really felt like hugging the two of them but then decided against it, in case Joe started hating him again.

Riven laughed a bit. "Music! Thank you so much!" and with that, he raced out the park. The couple just shrugged but felt good that they had been able to help a stranger.

Xxx

"Definitely this one," Bloom gasped as she admired her friend in a sparkly, designer dress.

Layla, who was sitting on the large green table, sighed. "Bloom, that's what you said to the last twenty-three dresses that Stella's tried on!"

"But this is definitely the one, promise." Bloom placed her hand on her heart and ran up to Stella to adjust the dress, so that it looked perfect.

Tecna, who was watching the girls from the balcony that was behind the table, rolled her eyes. Stella had been trying on various dresses for about two hours now and it had really started to get to Tecna. She wasn't able to understand how her friend could change so many times and how Bloom could keep squealing. "Have you made up _your _mind, Stella?" she called into the room.

Stella turned her head and smiled at the pink haired fairy. "Well, I don't know? Musa, Flora, what do you think?"

Flora was outside on the balcony along with Tecna but she was watering her plants. "I think it's great, sweetie," she replied, without actually looking at what Stella was wearing.

Musa burst out laughing. "Flora would say that! Flo, how can you judge when you haven't even looked? For all I know, Stella could turn up in a Halloween costume and you'd still think it was perfect for tonight!" Layla nodded at Musa for her point. The two girls then started hooting with laugher when they saw Stella's disapproving look.

"Thanks for that, Musa!" Stella sighed and then went back to being her usual vain self and fixed her hair.

"No problem!" Musa smiled as she got her breath back. After Musa and Layla had calmed down, Flora and Tecna came inside and sat on the chairs around the table.

"Sorry. I'm looking now and I think, well..." Flora put her index finger on her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes at the gown.

"Well, what? Don't you like it? I do." Bloom inquired whilst dumping herself on the pink beanbag that she had been sitting on before.

"What Flora means to say is that it's absolutely hideous!" Musa replied for Flora.

"Yeah and that no-one in their right minds would wear it," Layla added and then the two girls snickered secretly. Bloom scowled at them, no matter how used to she got of hearing the two of them make stupid comments, it still got on her nerves.

"No, I don't mean to say that!" Flora raised her voice, alarmed that she might have offended Stella.

"What? Are you two actually being serious?! Oh, my god Bloom, do I really look that bad?" asked Stella, worriedly. She'd completely ignored Flora's comment.

Tecna's head collapsed onto the table and it made quite a loud sound, which made everyone turn to look at her.

"Tec, are you okay?" Musa asked, placing her hand on Tecna's back. Her sonar ears picked up a small groan.

Tecna then banged the palms of her hands onto the table and sat upright. She huffed and then began. "I'm just tired! Tired of you girls constantly arguing and making the situations five times more complicated than it already is!" she screamed in her usual tone, letting out all her anger and annoyance.

The girls' mouths were open in shock because they weren't used to seeing Tecna have anger outbursts like Musa and Stella did. "It's not really out fault. I mean, what are we meant to do when we're bored? Stella won't let us leave," Layla shot a glare at Stella, who just laughed sheepishly.

"Well, you don't have to listen to her!? Forget that." Tecna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone glanced at each other and then went back to staring at her.

"What do you want to say, Tecna?" asked Flora curiously.

Tecna opened her eyes and observed Flora, blankly. Then she turned away from the flower fairy and stood up to walk over to the blonde. "Stella, where is Brandon taking you tonight?" she held her hand up and shook her head from side to side. "Nope, no questions," she eyed her friends, "...from anyone. Just answer my question."

Musa and Layla gulped overdramatically. Then the rest of the winx crowded around Tecna and Stella. The blonde was feeling very uncomfortable. "But..." she began.

"No. Just give me the answer."

Stella shrugged her uneasiness off and then twirled around. "Well, my snookums is taking me out on a very romantic dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Magix. I think it's located in one of the mountains, but I don't remember what it's called...?" she clapped her hands together and flashed her cheesiest grin at everyone.

"Oh, that restaurant," Musa remembered it. Now was her chance to make Stella jealous, she loved doing that. "It's called: Abal Esperiatus. Riven took me there for my birthday," she finished, rubbing it into Stella's face and sounding very snobby.

She smiled whilst looking at Stella's shocked expression. "_Riven_, took you there?" she asked, completely bewildered. Musa nodded, she could almost smell the jealous vibes fuming off of Stella.

Stella opened her mouth to say something but Tecna's used her finger to shut the blonde's trap. "Moving on. You're saying that you're going to dinner with Brandon?" Stella nodded in agreement to Tecna's question. "Then explain to me why you're dressed as if you're going to a masked ball?"

A few gasps sounded from the girls. They didn't know that Tecna would have the courage to say something like that, even though they knew she was very strong and good with her words.

Stella just stammered, she couldn't utter a single word out of her mouth.

"Stella, you're the one who is obsessed with fashion and knows what's best, so why are you asking the others to decide what you should wear? Pick a dress that's for dinner, like an evening dress, yeah?" Tecna said the last sentence very slowly, just to patronise her friend. The rest of the group just carried on watched the action.

Stella looked at the ground feeling ashamed of herself. She nodded at Tecna and turned on her heel.

"Huh?" Musa asked out loud. Before she knew it, her friends' eyes were set on her, longing for an explanation. "It's just a text!" She pulled out her mobile and looked at the identification. It was Riven. Everyone was still staring at her but this time they had smug looking faces. "Yeah, you guessed it. It _is_ Riven!" Musa announced just for their satisfaction.

"Ooooh, let's see what it says?! I'm sure it must be something romantic since it is Valentine's Day!" Stella exclaimed and ran over so she could see the text from behind Musa's shoulder.

Musa laughed sarcastically. "Riven and romantic don't mix, so I highly doubt that. Plus, he doesn't usually remember this holiday." Musa answered while the girls waited for the message to load.

"Yeah right, he remembered last year! Remember, when he kissed you oh-so lustfully in front of _everyone_! You looked like you were going to faint after he'd finished!" Bloom remarked with alot of mischief in her voice. Then Layla started nudging Musa playfully as her friend blushed.

"Stop it! Do you want to know what it says or should I just lock myself up in my room?" Everyone quickly smiled apologetically and waited for Musa to read the message out. But when they saw the surprised and confused expressions mixed up on her face, they couldn't wait any longer.

"What is it, Musa? Is something wrong?" asked Flora stepping closer to the phone, trying to read what the message said.

Before she had a chance to do that, Stella grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her back. "Ha-ha, nice try, Flora. But we all want to see the message as much as you do, so just chill!" Flora just shook her head in disgust; Stella was never one to understand her intentions.

"Guys, don't start fighting. And Flo, nothing's wrong, it's just fishy..." The confused expressions on Musa's friends' faces meant that they didn't get it. Musa sighed, "Look!" She held her phone in the middle of the circle and the girls read what was on the screen.

"You better go then!" Bloom suggested, backing away so Musa could get some space.

"Yeah, and make sure you wear something nice!" Stella added, flicking her golden hair to the side.

Flora and Tecna nodded. "It has to be a Valentine's surprise, I just know it! I bet you the guys reminded him this year!" Layla reasoned, starting to get excited even though it had nothing to do with her.

"Go!" Flora assured her.

"Yeah, don't keep him waiting! After all, we don't know what Riven wants to do with you when you meet!" Stella wiggled her eyebrows at Musa, who just went bright red and buried her head in Tecna's shoulder. Bloom hit Stella's arm playfully but laughed along with Layla and Flora.

"I don't even know where this place is?" Musa said. Only Tecna heard because the rest of them were dying whilst laughing.

"Come on, I'll get you a map." Tecna led Musa into their bedroom. The pink haired fairy got on her computer and typed in the address Musa had given her. Meanwhile, Musa ran around the room like a maniac, trying to get herself dressed. She was sure not to overdo it and only applied a tiny bit more make-up than usual.

The girls were crowding around Musa's door when she finally came out. Their eyes lit up when they saw their friend. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a baggy one-shoulder top with some stripes at the bottom and a big heart with an arrow going through it in the middle. Her hair was dead straight and was draped in front of her shoulders and her skin was glowing brighter than the evening sun itself.

"Gorgeous." Stella beamed. The rest of her friend's nodded in agreement.

The girls then watched Musa make her way out of the dorm with their jaws hanging. Once she had finally disappeared, they decided to get ready to meet their boyfriends for their own Valentines activities.

* * *

"Hey." Riven stood in front of a tall building with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He took them out to hold her hands once she stood before him. Musa beamed in return. "You look beautiful." He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands as she turned away shyly.

He laughed a little at their proximity as he led her inside the building with his arm around her shoulder.

"Riven, where are we going?" Musa asked as he dragged her up the stairs, all the way to the sixth floor.

"Just wait. It's a surprise for you," he replied and then started to pull out a key. Musa was really excited and you could see her eyes sparkling.

The sun had started to set and lots of couples had started bustling around trying to get to places so they could spend their Valentine's together. There was going to be a big parade on the street and an annual dance in the town square but you got bored of it after going to it once and Musa had already been a few years ago.

"Hang on...this isn't even your house! Riven, where did you get the key from?" asked Musa suspiciously. She was starting to get a bit worried, knowing Riven. She knew that he could do anything.

"Just come inside." When she refused to budge, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. Once he let go of her, she wandered into the middle of the apartment.

"Wow..." she breathed whilst standing right in the middle of the open space which was a perfect square. The floor was made out of fake wooden panels of a dark chestnut hue. There was a small kitchen and dining table at the far left corner and area with beanbags and a laptop in the corner to the right. There was also a door at the far right which lead to the bedroom, which had its own on suite bathroom. Opposite to the bedroom was another room which was an office. In the middle of the open space apartment was a glossy red sofa and a flat screen TV. Behind that, there was a grand piano and various abstract paintings were hanging upon each wall.

"Nice place, isn't it? Well, it's ours. Don't worry, I have the money to pay for it." Riven said quickly and wrapped his arms around Musa's waist from behind.

"Ours?" Musa asked when she turned her head to face him. He simply nodded and kissed her gently on her pink lips. "What, so you mean both of us are going to live here now?" He nodded again. Musa was shocked so stood still for a good minute and just took everything in.

Then she ran around the apartment and had a look in all of the rooms. Then she sprinted back to Riven and hugged him to tightly that he ended up falling on the floor. "I'll take that as an approval. Have a seat on the sofa."

Musa furrowed her eyebrows; she had no idea what was going to happen next.

"My valentines present for you. Are you ready?" Her eyes grew wide with shock; she couldn't believe that Riven had remembered the day. She just nodded because she wasn't able to get anything else out of her mouth.

Her magenta haired boyfriend took a seat in front of the piano and stretched his fingers before carefully placing them on the right keys. Musa was bewildered; she didn't know that Riven could play the piano, let alone any instrument. He jerked his head in her direction and smirked.

Soon his voice filled the whole room, leaving Musa blown away. Tears welled up in her eyes when she heard those sweet words come out of Riven's mouth.

'_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying .  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say...

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are!  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!'

Riven's fingers danced effortlessly across the many keys of the piano. His playing had left Musa sitting still with her face exhibiting pure astonishment.

'Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy.  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day.

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.  
So, don't even bother asking if you look okay.  
You know I'll say…

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.  
The way you are, the way you are...  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are.'

Musa's lips quivered as Riven stop playing the piano and started to walk towards her. She quickly rubbed the tears off her cheeks and smiled at him.

'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are...'

He crouched down to stoke her cheek, and then kissed her on the forehead. She crawled over to him and wrapped him up in her loving embrace.

"Riven, that was beautiful...I- I don't know what to say?" He placed his finger on her lips and brought his head forward to stop her words with a kiss. They made out for atleast ten minutes flat.

"Muse?" he asked, with dazed looking eyes.

"Yeah?" she buried her face in his chest and entangled her fingers in his.

"You're amazing."

* * *

**Song: Just the way you are - Bruno Mars. **

**Hope you enjoyed the oneshot! **

_Until next time,_

_xxxMusarockz_


End file.
